plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Great Zucchini
|siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Premium |rzadkość = Legendarna |klasa = |podział = Squash Plant |umiejętności = Po zagraniu: Zmienia wszystkich Zombie w Zombie z / bez umiejętności. |opis = "Presto zmiano! Teraz widzisz potężnego zombie. A teraz nie!" }} The Great Zucchini to legendarna karta roślin z gry Plants vs. Zombies Heroes z zestawu Premium. Jego koszt to , posiada / oraz umiejętność , dzięki której może być grany na wodnych rzędach. Dodatkowo, gdy zostanie zagrany, zmienia wszystkie Zombie na polu gry w losowe podstawowe Zombie (tzn. Skunk Punka, Cardboard Robot Zombie, Backup Dancera, Baseball Zombie lub Impa); każdy z tych Zombie posiada / i nie ma żadnej umiejętności. Etymologia Roślina bazuje na kabaczku, zwanym także cukinią. The Great Zucchini prawdopodobnie nawiązuje do Harry'ego Houdiniego, sławnego magika. Jego nazwa to połączenie "The Great Houdini", nawiązując do wcześniej wspomnianego magika, oraz "zucchini", oznaczającego angielską nazwę kabaczka/cukinii. "The Great Zucchini" to również pseudonim prawdziwego magika specjalizującego się w zabawianiu dzieci. Historia wersji 1.4.14 *Zwiększenie statystyk: z / do / . 1.16.10 *Zwiększenie statystyk: z / do / . *Zmiana umiejętności: Wcześniej zmieniał postacie zombie tylko w podstawowe zombie (tzw. szaraki). 1.22.12 *Zmiana opisu umiejętności: z "Po zagraniu: Zmienia wszystkich zombie w zombie z / " na "Po zagraniu: Zmienia wszystkich Zombie w Zombie z / bez umiejętności". Statystyki *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Squash Plant *'Abilities:' When played: Transform all Zombies into / Zombies with no abilities. *'Rarity:' Premium - Legendary "Presto change-o! Now you see a powerful zombie. Now you don't!" TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Smarty *'Podział:' Dyniowa Roślina *'Umiejętności:' Po zagraniu: Zmienia wszystkich Zombie w Zombie z / bez umiejętności. *'Rzadkość:' Premium - Legendarna "Presto zmiano! Teraz widzisz potężnego zombie. A teraz nie!" Strategie Z Jest to bardzo potężna postać, która potrafi poważnie wspomóc gracza w wypadku zagrożenia. Największą siłą tej karty jest jej umiejętność, która pozwala zmieniać postacie przeciwnika w inne zombie. Jest ona niezastąpiona w walce z zombie posiadającymi umiejętność aktywowaną po zniszczeniu, na przykład Octo Zombie. Uniemożliwia ona ich aktywację, ponieważ zmieniony zombie traci swoje umiejętności. Ponadto, umiejętność ta działa na wszystkie zombie na polu gry, co pozwala skontrować wiele z nich jednocześnie. Pomaga to w wypadku, gdy przeciwnik używa bardzo dużą ilość drogich kart z wysokimi statystykami. Dzięki temu można łatwo je pokonać, zwłaszcza z kartami zadającymi obrażenia wszystkim przeciwnikom na polu gry. Oprócz tego, wysokie statystyki tej karty połączone z umiejętnością czynią z tej karty duże zagrożenie dla bohatera zombie. Należy jednak pamiętać, że jest to bardzo droga karta, więc nie warto polegać tylko na niej, aczkolwiek grając jako Rose, można jednak używać różnorodnych kart dających dodatkowe słońca, aby zagrać tą kartą wcześniej. Przeciw The Great Zucchini jest bardzo niebezpieczny, jeśli gracz polega głównie na drogich zombie. Można jednak łatwo skontrować jego umiejętność sztuczką Bad Moon Rising, która zmieni wszystkie osłabione zombie w drogie postacie. Sama postać może być kłopotliwa do zniszczenia, ale można to łatwo osiągnąć używając niszczących kart z klasy , Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, czy też zombie z umiejętnością . Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Razem z Gravitree posiada największą bazową siłę ze wszystkich roślin. *Jest to najdroższa karta z umiejętnością w grze. en:The Great Zucchini Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty roślin Kategoria:Karty Legendarne Kategoria:Karty typu Squash Kategoria:Karty z Amphibious Kategoria:Karty Smarty Kategoria:Karty Premium